Love Hurts
Summary A new hotshot doctor arrives at Chicago Med causing competition for Dr. Rhodes. Dr. Halstead and Dr. Manning work together to diagnose a Syrian refugee without a medical record. When Robin is admitted back into the hospital for more complications, Dr. Reese takes a different approach to her treatment. Distracted from work because of Robin's worsening case, Dr. Charles is challenged by Goodwin and Noah hosts a graduation party that brings everyone together. Cast Main Cast * Nick Gehlfuss as Doctor Will Halstead * Yaya DaCosta as Nurse April Sexton * Torrey DeVitto as Doctor Natalie Manning * Rachel DiPillo as Doctor Sarah Reese * Colin Donnell as Doctor Connor Rhodes * Brian Tee as Doctor Ethan Choi * Marlyne Barrett as Charge Nurse Maggie Lockwood * S. Epatha Merkerson as Chief Administrator Sharon Goodwin * Oliver Platt as Doctor Daniel Charles Guest Stars * Ato Essandoh as Doctor Isidore Latham * Mekia Cox as Robin Charles * Roland Buck III as Med Student Noah Sexton * Eddie Jemison as Doctor Stanley Stohl * Patti Murin as Doctor Nina Shore * Peter Mark Kendall as Joey Thomas * Branscombe Richmond as Keoni * Norma Kuhling as Doctor Ava Bekker * Scott Morehead as Jack Kellogg * Kenneth Choi as Doctor David Kwon * Jesse Lee Soffer as Detective Jay Halstead Co-Stars * Paola Sanchez Abreu as Sammie Sullivan * Stephanie Quirk as Morgan * Emily Lane as Christina Bayliss * Michael Fry as Don Crocker * Shiri Aljadeff as Doctor Leah Bardovi * Jeremy Shouldis as Doctor Marty Peterson * Courtney Rioux as Paramedic Courtney * Cesar Jaime as Paramedic Cesar * Lorena Diaz as Nurse Doris * Tonray Ho as Nurse Leah * Casey Tutton as Nurse Monique Lawson * Karissa Murrell Myers as Nurse Candace Leighton * Salim Jabali as Marwan Haddad * Anira Turney as Amira Haddad * Paul Farahvar as Karam Haddad * Naïma Hebrail Kidjo as Paramedic Naïma * Tasha Anne James as Nurse Patty * Tod Kent as Radiologist Taylor Stafford * James Barbee as Waiting Patient * Paula Anglin as April's Mom * Bobbin Bergstrom as X-Ray Tech * Curlie Curry as Nurse Curlie Crew * Dick Wolf as Creator * Matt Olmstead as Creator * Michael Brandt as Developer * Derek Haas as Developer * Dick Wolf as Executive Producer * Diane Frolov as Executive Producer * Andrew Schneider as Executive Producer * Michael Waxman as Executive Producer * Matt Olmstead as Executive Producer * Michael Brandt as Executive Producer * Derek Haas as Executive Producer * Arthur W. Forney as Executive Producer * Peter Jankowski as Executive Producer * Stephen Hootstein as Co-Executive Producer * Darin Goldberg as Co-Executive Producer * Shelley Meals as Co-Executive Producer * Eli Talbert as Co-Executive Producer * Jeffrey Drayer as Supervising Producer * Charles S. Carroll as Producer * Jonathan Strauss as Co-Producer * Jeanne Caliendo as Co-Producer * Leigh Cousins as Associate Producer * Lex DuPont as Director Of Photography * Lori Agostino as Production Designer * John David Buxton as Editor * Atli Örvarsson as Music * Jonathan Strauss as Casting * Marisa Ross as Casting * Christal Karge as Casting * Joseph Sousa as Executive Story Editor * Safura Fadavi as Story Editor Background information and Notes Category:Episodes Category:Chicago Med episodes